<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hurt him so bad by goldengan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204271">hurt him so bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan'>goldengan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jj's Fic Threads [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed is a bit of a disaster. He's got a crush on his boss but he's never admitted it out loud and, at this point, he probably never will. He'll go down crying and screaming before that happens thank you very fucking much!</p><p>Anyway, this fic shows just how shit Gavin is at life. Especially now that he's got to deal with stupid sexy Hank Anderson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jj's Fic Threads [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hurt him so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a thread fic! I added to it/polished it up for ao3 to enjoy :)</p><p>I decided not to use any feminizing language for trans Gavin, so the terms used are hole and dick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank has a great life. He’s got a loving husband – they apparently met when Hank was just starting off his career at the DPD – and they look absolutely perfect together. The pair recently adopted a son — word around the precinct is its Hank’s nephew. And, to top it all off, Hank was recently made lieutenant.</p><p>Gavin has always looked up to Hank. Not only physically – fuckin’ ha ha, laugh it up – but at his work ethic. Hank was amazing at what he did, he’s always been a shining star while Gavin has tried his damnedest not to be struck. Because crushes? Nah Gavin would never. No no no no no no, no how, forget that shit. This thought was really out of necessity as, fuck, how could Gavin compete with Hank’s perfect life? </p><p>Whenever Hank helped Gavin out – showing him the ropes, giving him pointers, being all kind and patient with that rough, low voice – Gavin would have to start that whole mental process over again. It was nice but fuck if it didn’t make Gavin’s life harder.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>“Hey let’s transition later in life,” Gavin mocked himself in his bathroom, sticking his leg with a needle, “Being insanely horny as a grown ass adult is going to be greaaat and have absolutely nooo problems.” He rolls his eyes at himself, holding the injection site to stop the bleeding.</p><p>Although he had to be fair to himself, he’s been consistently passing for at least a year. And before he even got this job he changed his name and his gender marker, so nobody said shit about it. Completely blank slate. Perhaps because of this new lease on life as, well, himself, Gavin feels like he’s got to prove himself at every turn. It’s getting him where he wants quick, but fuck is he exhausted. It feels like his permanent state at this point.</p><p>Sleep doesn’t stick because of course it doesn’t. He has about three hours until he <i>should</i> wake up and three and a half until he probably <i>will</i> get up. Especially considering why he was woken up in the first place. Yet again he had another horny dream. His sleep was so goddamned shallow nowadays that he couldn’t even have a wet dream properly.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He knows the solution by now. He’s tried just going to sleep but that only exacerbates the problem. If he jacks off, he can probably get an hour in before he’s gotta get up.</p><p>Fine, fine.</p><p>Recalling the dream that woke him up was easy enough as, depressingly, it was the same as it always was: Hank naked and fucking Gavin, eating him out, fingering him. Sometimes in the locker room, in the middle of the fucking office, DPD bathroom, or his own bed. In this case it was the locker room one.</p><p>Gavin’s dick pulses as he recalls the details. Hank’s thick and imposing body under the shower water spray, droplets clinging to the hair on his chest and forearms and legs, with his massive hands washing himself clean. What’s worse about this is... Now Gavin is <i>sure</i> what Hank looks like in this scenario. Not... perfectly. He didn’t have the best view because, you know, shouldn’t watch your boss when he’s naked just because you got a crush on him. But, fuck, what he saw was way better than Gavin imagined.</p><p>Gavin’s body was so fucking tired but his mind and dick were live wires, buzzing and demanding attention. Ugh, if he wants to get this over with to sleep a little more, he’s gonna need some help. His limbs protest the whole time, heavy and hoping for more sleep, but he needs to get up to get his equipment.</p><p>“Equipment sounds more professional than “toys”” He says to himself, feeling stupid the whole way to the drawer and back to the bed.</p><p>His head plops back on the pillows, body above all the blankets ‘cuz why not? Who’s here to accidentally catch him wrecking himself? </p><p>His horny had abated but it was easy enough to rev up, especially naked and splayed out as he is. Toys – equipment... whatever – next to him on the bed while his phone’s on the nightstand… Should he…? He knows he <i>shouldn’t</i> and that it’s insanely <i>stupid</i> but, well, he’d already jacked off looking at Hank’s social media before. So. Why stop now? Dignity?</p><p>Gavin snorted, reaching for his phone to hold in his right hand, while his left hand reached for the – eh no, not that one, no, yeah this’ll work better – small vibe.</p><p>Daaamn, Gavin bit his lip. Seeing Hank in these pictures made it <i>real easy</i> to remember that eyeful he got in the locker room.</p><p>That day Gavin was in a rush. He needed to piss and grab his stuff but he straight up bolted after standing there for… fuck, probably too long. Luckily Hank didn’t notice or wasn’t paying attention. His back was mostly facing Gavin anyway. For some reason Gavin’s feet led him to his own desk. He plopped down and… waited. At first he wasn’t sure what for. His brain was blissfully blank and his heart was racing and his little dick was throbbing. Apparently his fuckin’ base brain knew what Hank normally did at this time of day. At that point, Gavin would leave ASAP so Hank wouldn’t get a chance but… for some reason, because apparently Gavin liked making things worse for himself, he decided to stay and…</p><p>Hank walked out from the locker rooms and stopped by each of the new hires’ desks, usually to check in on them. Gavin realized quite quick that Hank only touched <i>Gavin’s</i> shoulder. Hank didn’t speak to him any differently than anybody else, Hank didn’t treat him different overall, but only in these instances… Gavin knew it was most likely a harmless gesture – fuck maybe the guy noticed how positively he responded to it – but it really did help him in the wank department and simultaneously make his life worse in every other aspect. But, you know, win some or whatever.</p><p>Recalling the feeling of that huge hand that engulfed Gavin’s entire fucking trapezius muscle had currently-jackin’-it Gavin spread his legs wider. Fuck if Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what those hands would feel like on his body. Grabbing at his hair. On his bare chest. In between his legs.</p><p>The phone fell from his hand as Gavin no longer needed it. Those dream visuals and feelings mixed with reality? Fuck, it was so potent that Gavin was absolutely throbbing and wet. Finally, finally finally, pulsing and wet as he was, he turned the vibe on and fucked himself against it.</p><p>Suddenly thoughts were sped up to match the sudden intensity. The scenario skipped so Hank already had Gavin laying down on the locker room benches, hands on his thighs to keep him open as Hank fucked his wanting hole with a skilled tongue, moaning praises whenever Hank got up for air, fingering Gavin’s hole at a relentless and punishing pace.</p><p>Gavin’s hips moved to match his thoughts, humping against the toy, his other — now unoccupied— hand playing with his slick, fingers dipping inside himself in a teasing fashion.</p><p>Hopefully cumming once would be enough to stop the horny — sometimes it wasn’t, Gavin found himself worrying as he reached that finish line. But, in the end, the daydream overtook him and he let himself be in it.</p><p>“Please,” he said to no one, nothing, “Please put your cock in me.”</p><p>Well okay horny brain, going off the fucking rails here.</p><p>Gavin maneuvered strangely to get at the dildo and pressed the tip onto his quivering hole. He bought it for its thickness specifically for this daydream scenario. Seeing Hank’s, even soft, dick in the flesh was... well it confirmed Gavin’s horniest suspicion.</p><p>And fuck if Gavin’s life didn’t go downhill from there.</p><p>Getting wet at work. Dick pulsing against his underwear as he watches Hank speak and take charge, you know a man just doing his fuckin’ job, and Gavin would miss it all entirely. Then he’d get reprimanded by that same man to “pay attention, Reed” and Gavin hoped against all hope that his face didn’t turn beet red. And, fuck, more times than he’d like to admit, Gavin had to get himself off in the bathroom. </p><p>Gavin thought his second puberty horny was abating finally, but then... Hank.</p><p>Hank’s thick, hard, hot cock pushes into Gavin and “AHHHH!” He arches off the bed, thrusting himself on Hank’s cock, the vibe working on his dick making his thigh muscles quiver.</p><p>“How badly do you want this?” Hank asked, nipping at his neck, “How badly do you want my cum inside you?”</p><p>The daydream need go no further as that sent Gavin over the edge. White in his vision, neck corded, and barely breathing as his walls gripped the toy inside him.</p><p>Once his breathing calmed, he pulled the toy out and imagined the slick wasn’t just his but Hank’s also dripping out of his hole.</p><p>Stupidly, like he had time to worry about another UTI, he fell asleep.</p><p>Damn it damn it damn it Fuck fuck FUCK! </p><p>Gavin always hated the next day after he orgasmed to daydreams of Hank. Which was every fucking night now, of course. It didn’t help that Gavin wasn’t well liked at work. Others have called him a brown-noser or a try-hard to his face, so obviously worse behind his back. Jones, a man who had a few years on Gavin but at least ten inches on him in height, was particularly upset with Gavin today and, of course, Gavin didn’t make it any better. Gavin antagonized the man with incredibly shallow and stupid insults until Jones was red in the face.</p><p>Gavin wasn’t as stupid as he let on – at least not all the time, alright? – so he made sure when Jones blew up that Gavin could have plausible deniability of the situation. He didn’t do this to get attention, Gavin just really fucking hates smug Jones and his smug “I’ve never suffered nothing in my whole privileged life” face, and that was a reward in and of itself. Nowadays Gavin really and truly didn’t want Hank’s attention but, of course, that’s exactly what he got.</p><p>“Can you gimme a chance to go home in peace without you screaming at someone, Jones?”</p><p>Jones rolls his eyes, “You gonna come to the shrimp’s rescue again—?”</p><p>Gavin’s eyebrows pinched at “again”. The fuck was this guy talking about?</p><p>“— or are you gonna believe me when I say he egged me on?”</p><p>It was pretty lucky that Gavin was still stuck on that “again” comment. When Hank looked to Gavin, well, he seemed to take that look as innocence. </p><p>“Are you five years old? Do I really need to deal with this shit at work years before my kid turns five? Grow the fuck up.”</p><p>Hank grasps Gavin’s shoulder, steering him away from the desks and near the printers, away from most everyone. With his hand still on said shoulder, Hank leans in slightly and says, “Do me a favor, Gav, don’t make it so obvious you’re <i>trying</i> to piss Jones off.” He smiles then, attempting to hid it though, “He’s a smarmy prick who deserves a little suffering in his life, sure, but don’t put yourself down to do it.”</p><p>Gavin knew he should answer. Gavin knew what to say. But he was stuck. He’d never been this close to Hank before. His insanely clear blue eyes, the gap between his teeth, the smell of his cologne wrapping around Gavin like a vice. And, of course, with eyes wide he realized how much this was turning him on. Fuck all this, how god damned embarrassing. Just fuckin say <b>Something</b>?</p><p>Gavin opens his mouth, but Hank stands full, pats him on the shoulder before departing and before saying, “I’d appreciate it.” With a wink.</p><p>A <i>wink</i>.</p><p>Hank’s waving at their coworkers as he’s heading out, meanwhile Gavin might be swooning. And, shit, he feels like such an idiot. He needs to say something, anything, so Hank doesn’t know <i>for sure</i> he’s a fucking moron. So, not thinking at all, he follows Hank out. But with that man’s long ass legs, Gavin is extremely far behind. By the time he hears Hank’s voice he stops and darts behind a tree because, shit, he sees Hank’s husband Richard. </p><p>“I saw you in there,” Richard says, arms around Hank’s shoulders ‘cuz he’s only a few inches shorter than Hank. What a life. “I’ve seen that kid before.”</p><p>“Who, Reed?”</p><p>Gavin’s heart is in his throat. Especially now that he’s hiding behind a goddamn tree in the middle of the night while he watches the two men. God, this is so fucked. </p><p>“Don’t remember his name. The one that looks at you with puppy eyes.”</p><p>Hank snorts, “He looks at everybody like that.” </p><p>Gavin peeks out around the tree to see Richard’s expression. If all things were normal it might be one of the most hilarious looks a man that pretty could give, but given the context… So. Not funny. “He only looks like that around you. I know it for a fact. Saw him at the winter party looking <i>quite</i> calm until you walked in.”</p><p>Jesus, this guy should go for detective and Gavin wants to punch his stupid pretty face about it. </p><p>“Huh,” Hank sounds contemplative, “Hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>Richard’s eyes narrow before a smile slides across his face, “Oh you know, don’t you?”</p><p>Hank shrugs, leaning in to kiss Richard.</p><p>But Richard continues, “You like teasing him, don’t you?” He sounds a little upset.</p><p>Fuck if Gavin doesn’t feel like he might hurl in the next few seconds. He almost does, in fact, but shifts his head back behind the tree so he can grab his mouth.</p><p>“Not as much as I enjoy teasing you.”</p><p>Richard yelps as Hank’s chuckle reverberates against the cars in the parking lot, sending a familiar and unwelcome jolt of longing through Gavin. And even when those sounds abate to make way for breathier versions, Gavin still <i>wants</i> and it’s turning his stomach even more. Stupidly, because Gavin loves stacking the odds against himself, he peeks out behind the tree to see… well. A display that is definitely <i>not</i> workplace appropriate, even in the goddamned parking lot. Gavin’s face is red hot as he watches Richard grabbing at Hank’s hair, sighing as Hank nibbles and sucks at his husbands neck. </p><p>“Hank,” Richard gasps, Gavin can barely make it out sound wise but he can see Richard’s mouth moving, “We should… not here.” Then, oh fuck, Hank pushes himself against Richard, His hips to his husbands hips. That look of pure bliss on Richard’s face as his eyes roll back is envy worthy – well every fuckin’ thing about this was, actually – but despite Hank’s literal necking, he pushes on, “We need to relieve the babysitter.”</p><p>Hank whispers something that Gavin can’t hear or see as it’s entirely directed to Richard, but the way Richard responds… Gavin’s got an idea. Especially as he reacts the way Gavin imagines himself reacting in his daydreams. Richard’s pushing himself flush against Hank, arms around his neck, and it’s obvious that they’re practically tongue fucking each other’s mouths.</p><p>That thought, probably due to how gross it is, shakes Gavin away from his haze. He pops his head back behind the tree and uses his phone to unlock his car. The beeping startles Richard immediately if his “Hank!?!” is any indicator. Hank’s laughing as car doors quickly open and close, leading to Hank speeding off the lot. Leaving Gavin’s heart beating out of his chest, his back against this stupid tree, and he wonders… how could that sight not only drive him so wild but hurt him so bad?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are much appreciated~</p><p>you can follow me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/goldenganjj">goldenganjj</a> for fic updates and fandom nonsense</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>